The War Beyond the Well
by 0oFlourescenceo0
Summary: Kagome is the princess of wonderland but a banished queen is out to kill her! Kagome escapes with the help of her loved one Inu Yasha to our world but forgets everything, including him. will wonderland ever be saved? (i'm a reputed author!)
1. The Birth of a Princess

**Author's Note: **Wow, my first fantasy romance. This should be exciting, I hope I get a lot of reviews for this. If you're feeling iffy about the quality of my writing, check my other stories Love Conquers All, As The Petals Fall, Angel Wings of Desire, and Only Hope.

The War Beyond the Well

Part 1: Chapter 1: The Birth of a Princess

The people of Wonderland all gathered to see the newborn Queen-to-be. People from near villages like Wondertropolis all the way to Borderland came to gaze upon her beauty. It was the first time in years there had ever been such a time for celebration. Especially since the princess' birth was during the civil war.

It had all started years ago when the current ruler of Wonderland, Queen Shizuka Higurashi of the Kokoro clan, was appointed queen. Her older sister, Riku, was supposed to be the queen but had been banished years before for her misuse of the special power given only to those of the Kokoro Clan. This power was the power of imagination. Riku had the strongest imagination of her time and could make things happen just by imagining them. However, there is a good way and an evil way to use this power, and Riku decided to use it for her own selfish purposes, otherwise known as Black Imagination. This led to the Queen of the time, Riku and Shizuka's mother and the newborn princess' grandmother, to have no other choice but to banish her.

Ever since then, Riku had held a resentment toward her sister that was so intense it could not be described in mere words. She could never forget the humiliation she was put through because of her stupid parents and dumb tattle tale of a sibling and she had sworn that one of her family members, if not her, would take back the throne which rightfully belonged to them.

Shizuka shook her head in attempt to rid herself of such unhappy thoughts. There was no way even such an evil time as this was going to make her feel displeased, especially since she now had a daughter, Princess Kagome Higurashi of the Kokoro Clan.

The guests continued to shuffle inside the castle to see the new princess. She had beauty, of that there was no doubt. With her long raven hair and fair face, the queen was sure Kagome would have no trouble finding a suitor or two. But there was something else about her, something almost magical. She seemed to glow with a radiant sheen compared to the dull surroundings of the castle.

"Shizuka, what a prize you have" squealed the duchess of Yorojoks, Yomiuri.

"Thank you Yomi" said Shizuka, cradling the baby girl in her arms.

"We must introduce her to our son" The duchess continued to speak in her usual happy-go-lucky tone of voice.

"Son?" said the King of Wonderland, Shizuka's husband, coming up from behind "I wasn't aware that you and Tsuyokumaru had a son Yomi"

"Not surprising" Yomiuri continued, not changing her happy expression "We didn't have him that long ago, he's only two."

"What's his name?" Shizuka asked with a smile.

"Koga" the duchess replied, whipping out a picture of a young boy with long jet black hair and a handsome face.

"Oh he is adorable" The Queen said cheerfully "He looks like he would make a good ruler for your land."

"Or maybe ours" Yomiuri suggested with a giggle as she nudged Shizuka playfully on the arm.

Shizuka laughed along with Yomiuri but seriously considered the match all the while. Glancing at the baby, she saw that Kagome had woken up and was looking at her with wide chocolate brown eyes, another quality that seemed to catch one's attention. There was no way that the princess could be disguised. Even as a baby, Shizuka predicted that she would amount to great things. If only she knew how right she would be.

But princess Kagome was not the only one born that day. In fact, in Outerwilderbeastia, a barren land where all the practitioners of black imagination were sent in exile, Kagome's own cousin, Kikyo was born.

**(A/N: KIKYO IS EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHA the part fits her perfectly! Sorry but I a serious Kikyo hater here! GRRRR DIE KIKYO DIE!) **

Riku smiled at the baby in her own arms. Even now, the red glow of evil surrounded the tiny girl _we shall rise up above those who exiled us and banished us to this land _the exiled queen thought with a smirk _soon, I will be queen! And Kikyo will be my successor._

**Author's note: **okay ya REALLY short chappie but the next ones will be longer I promise. Anyway, don't be fooled by the whole arranged marriage thing cuz this story is all INU/KAG!


	2. Imagination, black or white?

**Author's note: loving this storyline, I think I might enjoy this one!**

Chapter 2: Imagination, White or black?

Kagome giggled happily as she ran down the castle corridors "Kagome-sama" her chambermaid called from behind "Please slow down!"

_No way!_ Kagome thought as she sped up _no way am I going to be trapped here any longer!_

"Your oka-san said she had some very important news to discuss with you!" the maid shouted as she stopped to catch her breath.

"What did you say Oyuki?" Kagome said, skidding to a halt, suddenly interested.

"You always fall for that one" Oyuki smirked.

"Eh?" Kagome said, cocking a brow.

Suddenly three or four maids and servants pounced on her, trapping her in their arms.

Kagome sat on her bed with a pout "No fair!" she yelled out to the silence. She had always felt trapped in the castle. For reasons unknown to her, she was never to leave the castle grounds, and she hated that! She had promised to herself that she would one day escape and see the world beyond the four walls that, while others called it her bedroom, she thought of as her prison cell.

"Kagome-sama" Oyuki said, poking her head cautiously into the room.

Kagome scowled at the maid "you tricked me" she said in monotone.

"But I spoke the truth" Oyuki said slowly "your Oka-san did wish an audience with you princess."

Kagome's face kept the same angered expression as she stood and walked out with Oyuki.

"Kagome-chan" Kagome's oka-san said cheerfully as her daughter walked into the throne room.

Kagome said nothing but curtsied politely as she had always been taught.

"I understand your birthday is arriving shortly and you will soon be 11 years old" Kagome's oka-san said slowly "and that is more than old enough to start considering a suitable husband."

"Whoa!" Kagome interrupted, throwing her hands up "a husband?"

"Well, yes" Kagome's oka-san said cautiously "your otou-san and I have discussed it and we think it would be a good alliance if you married the son of the yorojok clan."

"But I have never even met their son!" Kagome protested "I've never met anyone other than those who work at the palace!"

"Which is exactly why your father and I have arranged for you to have a coming out party" her mother said "it would be a great opportunity for you to meet the yorojok heir, and a great opportunity for you to train to be a good queen."

"You keep mentioning father" Kagome interrupted, hoping to change the subject "where is he, I would be most disappointed if he wasn't in attendance for my 'coming out party'."

"He is away on business" Kagome's mother explained "but I assure you he will be back in time for your party."

"Mother" Kagome said slowly "is there any…choice as to who my husband can be? Or does it have to be the yorojok son?"

"Not really" Shizuka said truthfully "we've actually been planning your engagement since your birth."

"WHAT?" Kagome said in disbelief "you mean even if I had actually fallen in love with someone else, I still would have been forced to marry the yorojok brat!"

"I do not much like your attitude young queen" Shizuka said irritably "it is not up to you to decide your life, not when you are a princess."

"Easy for you to say!" Kagome shouted "you were in love with your intended!"

"I was lucky" Shizuka agreed with a nod "but not everyone is!"

"What was the point of even asking for my opinion then?" Kagome shouted "it's obvious it wouldn't have mattered what I thought!"

"That's not true!" her mother shouted.

"It is so!" Kagome shouted even louder"

"Kagome Higurashi of the Kokoro clan, heir to the throne" Shizuka said "that is your position in life and whether you like it or not, you will marry someone of equal station!"

"Then maybe I don't WANT to be the heir anymore!" Kagome shouted angrily.

"That isn't something you can change now go to your room and get changed!" Shizuka yelled.

"NO!" Kagome shouted.

Suddenly, every single window in the throne room shattered into a million fragments. Shizuka, Oyuki, and even Kagome stared in wonder.

"Kagome" Shizuka said in shock and worry "this is very important, what were you imagining just now."

"I was angry" Kagome said "so angry I just wanted to break something into tiny pieces."

Kagome's mother's face took on a very worried look as did Oyuki "get her to her room and lock her in" she said slowly "get generals boku and senai and even Sesshomaru if you must"

Oyuki could only manage a nod as the queen continued "then call Kaede as quickly as possible!"

And just like that, Kagome's life changed. She was watched like a hawk for the next few months and it was beginning to irritate her.

But one day, all that changed. An older woman came in to her room one "Kagome-sama" she said bowing slightly "I am Lady Kaede, teacher in the art of Imagination."

"Imagination?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"You have a very powerful gift" Kaede said "it's called an imagination and it can help you a very great amount, if you know how to use it."

"And I suppose you are to teach me to use it properly" Kagome guess.

"Yes" Kaede replied "but in order to use it, you must first understand it, both good and bad uses of it."

"Understand it?" Kagome said.

"There are two ways to use imagination princess" Kaede explained "both for good and evil. To be quite frank no one has seen such intensity of imagination that you have since the days of the banished queen Riku."

"Banished Queen Riku?" Kagome said even more confused.

"Yes" Kaede said "she was in fact your own aunt."

"Why was she banished?" Kagome said

"She used her powers for evil instead of good" Kaede said "in other words, used black imagination. When a wonderlander has committed a crime as intense as that, there is no other choice but to banish them."

"Is that why I must never use black imagination?" Kagome asked "to prevent my banishment?"

"Not just for that Kagome-sama" Kaede said "to protect yourself from the evil that is your aunt Riku."

"Evil?" Kagome said inquisitively.

"She has been the cause of many bad things that has happened to wonderland" Kaede replied "Wonderland as you know it has changed much since Riku's banishment."

"I can't really say that I know Wonderland" Kagome said "I've never been outside this palace."

"That was to ensure your protection" Kaede said "Riku won't stop until she has killed every remaining heir to the Kokoro throne."

"Killed?" Kagome said, slightly frightened.

"One day" Kaede said "you too will have to battle Riku"

"I will?" Kagome said.

"It is inevitable" Kaede said with a nod "but before that day comes we must prepare you, you must gain control of your powers of imagination. If you can do that, then you will have a surefire chance of winning against Riku, or more likely, Kikyo."

"Who is Kikyo?" Kagome said.

"You were not the only one born on that fateful day" Kaede said "Riku too had a daughter, Kikyo, your cousin. She has probably filled Kikyo's mind with a deep hatred for you and all practitioners of white magic."

"But why the sudden protection" Kagome asked "Riku could have just as easily attacked when I was younger."

"You will find that out soon enough." Kaede said "but in the meantime, we must start your training."

Kagome nodded _and as soon as Kaede teaches me how to control my powers, I'm going to use them to escape and find Riku myself._

**Author's Note: liking it? It gets better! Send in the reviews.**


End file.
